


What Should Have Happened After The Clean-Up

by chartreuseian



Series: Should Have [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseian/pseuds/chartreuseian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened after Adam came to visit. Helen and Nikola think they've escaped the virtual world which means some grown-up alone time. Maybe. If Helen can get her head in the game, that is.</p>
<p>The final installment of the 'Should Have' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Happened After The Clean-Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set immediately after Helen dismisses everyone and says she's going to bed (after declining Nikola's offer of an escort). Good, unclean fun.

When he breaks into her room, Helen can’t say she’s surprised. It was a challenge laid silently and one he couldn’t resist. Where her body and her bed were involved, he never could. And Helen was getting to the point where she was entirely OK with that.

After all, it wasn’t as if she made it hard for him, the door being unlocked and all.

“You were waiting for me,” Nikola accused softly, his footfalls whisper quiet as he tracked across the plush carpeting of her room.

“Nonsense,” she scoffed, not turning from where she stood before the mirror. She was running a brush through her hair, enjoying the dim lighting that left her feeling pleasantly sleepy, if not somewhat soothed. She had heard the click of the door as he pressed it open, even suspected she heard his breathless chuckle at finding it such an easy task. But she had made the decision not to make this easy on him. One free ride for the night was enough.

“Why didn’t you just let me carry you all the way from your office?” he purred. “You know it would have been more comfortable. And quicker.”

“Forgive me for wanting to draw it out, for once,” she drawled, fighting a smirk.

“Oh, darling...” he murmured, closing the last bit of distance between them and settling his hands upon the curve of her waist. “Just for that, you aren’t getting _any_ sleep tonight.”

Helen merely rolled her eyes. Again, fighting a smile.

Nikola chuckled again, stepping up to press his front to her back. One hand rose to sweep her hair out of the way, leaving hot trails down the side of her neck in their wake.

“I know you don’t want to scare Heinrich,” he breathed, “but the longer we wait, the more I will be inclined to gloat.”

Helen said nothing, simply placing her hairbrush back on the dresser.

Nikola’s lips suddenly appeared on her throat, and, despite her best efforts, Helen’s lips parted to let a trembling breath out.

She met his eyes in the mirror above her dresser, watching as he grinned softly against her skin. His pupils were blown wide, a sign of arousal reinforced by the tenting of his pants that pressed at her arse.

“I missed you,” he whispered, nuzzling along her collarbone as Helen took in a deep gulp of breath. “Phone sex isn’t enough.”

“Uh... ‘s not phone sex,” Helen moaned softly, letting her eyes fall shut as her body sagged against his.

“Is too.”

“You-u left a dirty message on my phone,” she ground out, biting her lip as she raised a hand to cup the back of his head.

“You liked it,” he murmured. “But not as much as you like this.”

His hands ventured from the safe territory of her hips, pressing her back with one while the other danced across the planes of her stomach. Her whole body clenched at the action, before relaxing further into his touch. He was almost supporting her entire body weight with his wiry frame, something the only served to further Helen’s complete and utter arousal. Her hips pressed back to his, seeking more contact as she simultaneously pressed forward in attempt to acquiesce to his questing hands.

Nikola, in his best moments, was a gentleman and Helen was lucky that this was one of his better than best moments. Somehow he managed to step closer to her without moving his feet while his hands managed to find bare skin despite her many layers.

“Really, _really_ missed you,” he said, his voice husky and dangerous and all the things Helen liked best.

“You too,” she sighed, scratching her nails against his scalp. He huffed his approval so she did it again, enjoying how much he enjoyed her rougher caresses.

The throaty timbre of her voice seemed to give him permission to move further, one hand working at the waistband of her pants while the other ran up her side, skating over ribs until his calloused hand managed to cup her breast.

Grinding against him with a low moan of pleasure, Helen found herself forgetting the calm, cool, collected plan she had come up with. It really had been too long since they’d seen each other and now wasn’t the time for games. No matter how much she enjoyed playing with him.

Their relationship really had been on and off (mostly off, if she was being honest) for the better part of a century but now, having given her entire self over to Nikola, she was finding it increasingly difficult to distance herself once more. They weren’t a ‘thing’, as some would term it. In fact, they weren’t really... well, anything. To the rest of the world they worked hard to make it seem as if they hated each other. It was better for all involved if he appeared to be the head of SCIU and she of the Sanctuary Network; natural, if not born enemies.

No, unless you really looked, you would be forgiven for thinking that they were mad at each other at the very least. Helen could never be truly cold to him, and Nikola’s decade long infatuation with her was well known enough to allow for a slip or ten. But, other than terse emails (and his secret communiques about the Abnormals under his charge), they had made it seem that they were not on proper speaking terms. Hell, Nikola turning up on her doorstep in the middle of the night to deal with a virtual, Praxian infused Adam Worth had shocked her and she was in on the truth of it.

And the truth of it was that they were very much in communication. They emailed. They called. Once they’d even sent good old fashioned paper letters but it was decided to be too slow for either of them to tolerate.

In the third draw of her desk, beneath a folder detailing contact information for all her Head’s was a boring black phone surrounded by three other boring black phones. And then, in the desk in her bedroom, a seemingly inexhaustible collection of SIM cards.

They never used the same numbers for long, but it hardly seemed to impact their ability to communicate. In fact, it was getting somewhat ridiculous. The other evening Helen had found herself completely unable to sleep until she’d spoken to Nikola. Which did not marry up with the fact that she fell asleep after not even 2 minutes of conversation.

Often their conversation was innocent, a brief recollection of their day, perhaps. Whenever the chatter took a more sultry turn, it was usually at Nikola’s insistence. And by insistence, Helen was referring to raunchy texts she was likely to receive when he was certain it was a bad time. When she was in the middle of a staff meeting, for example. Or whilst meeting with the President.

And really, his raunchy texts weren’t so bad. The frustrating thing was that he couldn’t fulfil all of his promises.

Well, until now, anyway.

“You don’t need to dream about me while I’m here, Helen,” Nikola purred against the shell of her ear. His tongue darted out and found that spot behind her ear that made her knees weak and, well, he made her knees weak.

“I never dream about you,” she replied, wishing that her tone was a little more believable. It was true, in a way. She rarely dreamt when she slept. But she was most certainly partial to a day dream or two. And, since Nikola had seduced her inside and out, all of her day dreams involved him.

“I will not dignify that with any of the very witty retorts I have at the ready,” he murmured.

“Is that so...”

“Proof of how much I adore you,” he agreed, his voice thick with what she knew to be desire. “Now, if I’m done stroking your ego for the time being...”

“My ego?” Helen scoffed, pulling away with a grin. She turned to him, pleased to see how put out he looked.

“You’re worse than the children sometimes,” Nikola intoned, rolling his eyes.

Helen choked on her laughter.

“Are we... are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?” Helen cried. “You ego is the stuff of legend. I have no idea how all those historians decided that you were some kind of generous, if batty old man. You were batty but... God, Nikola.”

“ _I’m_ not the one who needs constant validation,” he teased, struggling for composure.

“Why you little...” Helen huffed, stalking towards Nikola and pressing on his shoulders. He merely grinned at her, allowing her the show of dominance before taking over. Grabbing her wrists, he spun them and pushed her to the bed, following her body with his.

“Finally,” he huffed, capturing her lips again. “I thought you’d never shut up.”

Growling, Helen grabbed at his collar and used her leverage to roll them. Straddling his hips, she sat up, keeping a hand on his chest lest he try and escape.

“Ooh, darling,” he crooned, stroking her arm as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You are… utterly horrendous,” she breathed, wanting to lean down and kiss him once more.

“And your vocabulary is flagging,” he retorted. “I’ll overlook it, if you’d like. Considering how out of your mind with lust you must be.”

“Oh please,” Helen drawled as she circled her hips loosely. “If anyone is out of their head with lust... Well, it sure as hell isn’t me, now is it?” To emphasise her point, she pressed down, rubbing against his constrained erection with just enough pressure to get herself off but not nearly enough for Nikola’s liking.

“I-I...” he began, jaw clenched.

She smiled.

“’I’m sorry’, is the phrase you were looking for,” she said sweetly, making sure to keep her rhythm steady.

Nikola growled and glared and his eyes even turned black for a few moments but, calling on every ounce of his stubbornness, he kept his jaw tightly closed.

“Or maybe even ‘I regret deeply my previous behavior’,” she offered, lifting herself off of him slightly.

“Could have been ‘I hate you’,” he retorted. His hands moved to her hips, grabbing them rather tightly before pulling at Helen sharply until she fell forwards. She did her best to keep her hips raised, smirking as the colour in Nikola’s cheeks rose.

“Oh, I don’t think you’d be that mean,” she taunted. “After all, if you make me too angry, I’ll send you to help the boys clean up your mess.”

“No you won’t,” he purred. “You want me here. You need me here. I still have all your messages stored away, Helen. I know exactly how much you want me here. And if you’d let me carry you all the way from your office, we could be having even more fun right now.”

“Yes, because I need to announce to the world why I didn’t insist on your assistance in cleaning up the mess you bought down upon us.”

“Don’t be all disgruntled with me,” he chastised. “If this hadn’t all come out, I wouldn’t be here right now, would I?”

Rolling her eyes, Helen moved to sit up but Nikola was quicker. His hands locked around her forearms, holding her in place while the wicked gleam in his eye grew. She went to speak, but, again, Nikola was quicker; rolling them until he had her neatly pinned.

Leaning in, Nikola nuzzled the length of her neck, leaving Helen with goosebumps dancing up and down her limbs.

“Missed you,” he breathed against the shell of her ear. “More than I ought to.”

Helen said nothing, letting her body relax into the sweet lull of his words. Part of her brain was still working, dissecting his phrasing but she refused to give any of the niggling fears the time of day. She had Nikola in her house, in her room, on her bed, between her legs. That was enough for now.

Her arms still pinned, Helen allowed Nikola to lavish attention along her neck. His lips occasionally ventured higher, skirting along her jaw just long enough to make her want a proper kiss before they moved back to nibble at the chords of her throat. The sensation was nothing short of exquisite and, as his fingers began to press soft circles to the underside of her forearms, Helen let out a gentle sigh.

Body aflame and skin flushed, Helen arched her back against the cool restraint of his hands. She needed to touch him, to have more of him in some way. Her previously playful behavior melted away a little, leaving a desperate ache that he needed to attend to. _Now_.

“Nikola,” she said hoarsely, trying to pack each syllable with the full depth of her desire. However, it seemed where her desire to tease had fled, Nikola’s had come back full force. “Please, Nikola.”

Her words fell on deaf ears, Nikola preferring to nuzzle at the length of her neck while his fingers laced with hers. It was an effective method of restraining and placating her all at once; the contact was more but still not nearly enough.

“Nikola, you’re killing me,” Helen gasped, an odd emotion bubbling up inside her. It was almost relief, almost happiness, almost anger. Almost everything. She needed Nikola to be here. With her. For a lot longer than he was going to be.

The secrecy was something of a turn on at first. It was illicit, and flirty, and fun. There were times they had almost been caught and Helen had thought she’d been enjoying this hidden little…. whatever it was they had going on. But now, with dirty promises so close to being filled, she wasn’t so sure. Could she really go back to flirty text messages and whispered phone calls?

“Stop, Nikola,” she said, her voice wavering. He didn’t move. “No. Stop, Nikola. Now.”

Apparently, this time, he was able to interpret her tone of voice. He pulled away, eyes black with more than just lust. His lips were swollen and shiny in the dim light of her bedroom and, had it not been for the bubbling anxiety in her chest, the sight of him would have almost been enough to undo her.

Nikola said nothing, just raising an eyebrow as his grip on her hands loosened. Helen took advantage of it, carefully slipping free of his hands and shimmying her way out from under him. Despite the way Nikola was panting and clearly no less aroused than he had been minutes before, he let her go freely, sliding away from her. While she should have been grateful for the space, it broke a little piece of Helen’s heart to see him sitting there, moving further from her reach.

_Gods_ , how she wanted him.

“Sorry,” she muttered, bringing a hand up to fiddle with her hair.

“I… Uh-“ Nikola cleared his throat, blinking a few times until he was looking at her with kind grey eyes. “Uhm, so, I… I want to ask what is the matter but I feel that would be, well, a dick move.”

She huffed a humorless laugh and studied the rich colours of the rug underfoot.

“So, is there a way I can ask that question without it seeming like all I care about is getting you naked?” he tried. “Because, while I wouldn’t mind that, I am sensing that there is something… _else_ going on.”

“I thought you were trying to not be a dick?” Helen grumbled, pursing her lips.

“I’ve never been very good at that,” he admitted, sliding just a touch closer. Out of the corner of her eye, Helen watched as his arm twitched towards her before falling back down to his lap. Blowing out a long breath, he ran his hand through his hair before turning to look at Helen fully.

She could feel his eyes on her as he tried to come up with something to say, another quick witted barb that would deflect from any real emotion.

Why on earth did she think this could work?

“Helen?”

“Don’t… Don’t worry about it,” she said, twisting to give him the brightest smile she could muster. “Just tired. It’s been a while since I had a good night’s sleep.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Nikola offered, winking at her as he moved in. On instinct, Helen stood, moving away from the bed and away from Nikola.

“Really, Nikola,” she tried. “I think I need to sleep.”

“Helen-“

“Everything is just so… hectic at the moment. There’s a lot going on here and I need to get proper rest for tomorrow.”

“Helen-“

“I’ll call you tomorrow evening,” she offered, her words growing faster and faster as she worked to swallow the emotions clawing at her insides. Turning away from him, she continued.  “If I get time, I’ll call you. I have some questions about the last update you sent through. And, if there’s time, perhaps we could discuss a way for our communication to be a little more covert. I’m worried that your superiors might be listening i-“

“Helen Magnus if you don’t shut up, I swear…” Nikola burst out. Helen turned back to him, a thrill of fear rushing up her spine as he stood and stalked towards her. “You are driving me crazy, woman.”

“Don’t call me ‘woman’,” she spat, not having to fake her irritation.

“Then don’t be so…. infuriating!” he burst out, crowding her personal space. Helen refused to move, glaring at Nikola, pleased beyond measure that he was barely taller than her. It made it far easier to keep up the pretense that she wasn’t intimidated by him. “It has been months, Helen. _Months_. I haven’t been able to see you or hold you or… or… or… _Months_ , Helen. And while this little interlude was unexpected, and I didn’t think we’d actually get the opportunity to speak properly, let alone anything else, I had hoped that you might be as enthusiastic as I am about this opportunity we’ve been given.”

“Enthusiastic?” Helen echoed. “Please. Give me one good reason I’d be ‘enthusiastic’ about being berated by a man who clearly has no respect for anyone or anything beyond that which impacts him directly? Because I sure as hell can’t think of any!”

Nikola groaned, an angry, pained sound that matched his grimace of displeasure.

“Are you trying to make me crazy? Are you trying to break me? Because you’re getting pretty close, Helen.”

“You don’t need me to make you crazy,” she cried, throwing her hands up as she stalked away from him.

“But I need you!” he bellowed.

At that, Helen turned.

“I need you,” Nikola said again, his eyes alive with anger and lust in equal parts. “I need you, you stupid, infuriating, crazy-making, woman.”

A quiet “Oh,” was all Helen was capable of saying.

“We were supposed to be past this,” Nikola said softly, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “We’ve had this fight already. We yelled and made up and I bared my soul to you and you cried and we had great sex.”

Helen swallowed.

“And then there was the emails and the phone calls and the text messages. And I thought that just maybe tonight we could…” He gestured between them with his free hand before looking her straight in the eye. “Stupid me, obviously. Because why, why in the name of all that is holy would the woman with whom I have shared all those heated messages with, the woman I have been thinking about non-stop since I last saw her, actually want to spend time together.”

He sighed heavily, looking more pathetic than Helen could ever remember having seen him (which was something, considering she’d seen him digging ditches in New York).

“You’re killing _me_ , Helen,” he said quietly. The echo of her own words left Helen feeling empty but not even a little numb.

For what seemed like an eon they were both silent.

“I can’t do this,” Helen said, her voice breaking as tears threatened to betray her. “I can’t, Nikola.”

“Which would have been valuable information to possess before I tried to bed you,” he drawled. “Good night, Helen. I’d say sweet dreams by my heart just isn’t in it.” He turned from her, something cold and dead in his eye.

“No, you don’t understand,” she continued, not sure if it would be enough to hold him.

“Well, by all means, enlighten me then.”

He didn’t turn to face her.

Helen took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I can’t do this,” she said again, her voice softer than before. “I can’t do this, be with you and then… and then… go back. To what we were before. To _where_ we were before.”

Nikola said nothing but Helen didn’t trust herself to open her eyes.

“I can’t go back to emails and text messages and phone calls and hoping that something will give way so that I can… So that we can…” She let her sentence trail off into silence. Opening her eyes, she blinked away moisture as she looked at Nikola, hoping that he would understand.

He was just looking at her. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. Not even blinking.

“I can’t,” Helen said again, her willpower slipping away. It was so much easier to do this when she was fighting with Nikola. It always had been. She could walk away when he was just Tesla, hitting on her and providing sleazy come-ons that were more of a laugh than anything else.

But this? This emotional stuff…

“God, we’re fucked up,” she muttered, closing her eyes.

Nikola’s dry, humourless laugh at least let her know he hadn’t run away.

“I’d like to think it was the lack of aging, but something tells me it has more to do with our crippling inability to trust anyone.”

“I trust people,” Helen replied, her voice weak. She opened her eyes, heartened to see that he’d stepped towards her, a familiar glint of humour in his eyes.

“Just about as far as you can throw them,” he finished. “I’m lucky, I can throw much further than you.”

“That explains why you keep coming back.” Helen gave him the best smile she could muster, but she knew full well it would have been a poor imitation of the real thing.

“Partly,” Nikola allowed, his voice growing solemn. “But also, you’ve got a great ass.”

Helen couldn’t help but laugh, raising her gaze to meet his just as Nikola began sauntering towards her.

“And your taste in shoes is exquisite,” he continued with a grin. “And you’re dynamite in bed.”

Her laugh at that was genuine, but it sent a strange pang of guilt through her body.

“But you do have a way of making things more complicated than they need to be,” he said softly, coming to a stop in front of her. “You overthink, Helen.”

“It’s taken you nearly a century and a half to figure that out?” she replied with a sad smile.

“It took all of three days to figure that out. It just takes a little more than that to scare me off.”

Helen looked to the floor again, feeling the beginning of a blush on her cheeks. She didn’t deserve a man like this, but then again, she couldn’t be with anyone else. She needed Nikola; if not in her bed, then in her life. Not having him just wasn’t an option. Yet, every time she opened her mouth, she felt as if she was getting closer and closer to ostracizing him completely.

“I love you, Helen Magnus,” Nikola said softly, raising a hand to cup her cheek. “It is unfortunate, but true. And if you can do _this_ right now, then I will wait. OK?”

“But-“

“But if you want me now, then you can have me now,” he said firmly. “At the end of all this, once whatever it is you’ve planned has come to fruition, I will be here. Waiting for you. I’ve waited decades, do you really think another few months is going to quash my passions?”

Helen couldn’t help but laugh at his words, shaking her head before meeting his gaze.

“I am an idiot, aren’t I?”

“No, just a slave to your need of me,” he teased. “It’s enough to break a mortal so I’d say you’re doing well.”

“Come here, you stupid vampire,” she muttered, shaking her head as one hand fisted in his jacket. Nikola huffed out a breath of laughter before leaning forwards and capturing her lips as she rocked into his embrace.

It was a decidedly chaste kiss, but Nikola’s hands wrapped themselves around her body as if to stop her from disappearing again. He was full of tenderness and passion and a kind of devotion that made Helen’s head swim.

She found herself resting her full weight against Nikola, her mouth pliant and welcoming under his. Her entire being was focused on him, on how he felt, how he smelt, how he tasted. The deep sense of longing that had been trembling away in the pit of her stomach blossomed until she was shivering with a potent combination of lust and desperation. Helen was suddenly aware of just how little time she would have with Nikola. It would only be a matter of hours before he was required to return to SCIU and even then, they couldn’t spend every last second holed up in her room. The others would soon come looking for her and she knew they wouldn’t leave a closed door without at least a peek to ensure her safety.

Desperate to make the most of what time they had, Helen began clawing at his clothes. Buttons flew and fabric tore under the heat of her scrambling, Nikola reciprocating with just as much fiery passion. His hands left hot trails across her body as he sought out bare skin, not caring what succumbed to his growing nails. In fact, it wasn’t until Helen pulled back to gasp in a proper breath that he seemed to take note of the fact that there were other ways to remove her clothing. Specifically, that he could pull her night shirt _up_ rather than _apart_.

They separated for only as long as absolutely necessary, shedding clothing before Nikola seemed to give in to temptation and surged forwards to capture her lips again. His quick fingers made even quicker work of the clasp of her bra, pulling it loose while her hands slipped under the waistband of his boxers, frantically tugging them down until finally, _finally_ , they were both totally naked and totally wrapped around each other.

Threading a hand through his hair, Helen glued herself to him, her breasts crushed to the wiry strength of his chest while his hands roamed her back. One hand settled on the curve of her ass, pulling her closer until he groaned and thrust his hips against hers.

Helen, despite being utterly content to stay where she was, was also utterly aware of how their time was ticking away.

“Bed,” she moaned against his lips, tugging and pushing until he began to move. They were not particularly quick in getting to the bed, or particularly efficient, but when Nikola pushed her to the mattress, his body hovering over hers, Helen found herself unable to care about his inefficient use of their time.

With a dark curse and a lustful glance at her body, Nikola swept down to steal another messy kiss from her lips before trailing his lips to the peak of her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and proceeded to torture her until she thought she might come from such ministrations alone. And then, just before she could, he switched to the other breast, laving the pebbled nipple with licks and kisses and nips and long, hard sucks that had her rocking her hips up towards his.

“Nikola!” she cried, arching her back as she swept a hand across his shoulders. Nikola merely grunted against her breast, pulling back with a dark and dangerous look in his eye. She opened her mouth to direct him once more but, before she could even begin to understand the implications, one of his hands was sneaking in between her legs.

His touch to her damp curls was soft but deliberate, stroking one finger up the length of her and drawing a shaky moan from her lips.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his finger lingering as she spread her legs further. His lips found purchase on her neck as his fingers made her see stars. Helen’s body was thrumming in moments, her entire being writhing under his touch and the sounds falling from her lips were entirely beyond her control.

Her nails scored lines down Nikola’s back as she clung to him, holding him as close as she could manage while his hands moved across her body, drawing pleasure from her far too easily. When his head rose and he caught her lips once more, Helen was barely aware of the endearments he was frantically whispering into her mouth.

Nikola moved his hands up, threading their fingers together as he pulled back to meet her eye.

“Now,” Helen almost growled, her voice thick with lust. “Now, Nikola. _Now_.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he whispered, flashing her a grin. His face was flushed with colour, his eyes dark and glassy and Helen could see something heart stopping in his gaze.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Helen reached down between them and took hold of his erection, enjoying the hiss of breath that rushed through his gritted teeth as she began to stroke. Smiling, she guided him towards her wet heat, letting out a hiss of her own.

Nikola’s face was tense as he sank into her and they both held their breath for a long moment until Helen could stand it no more.

“ _God_ , I’ve missed you,” Nikola breathed, surging into her and wringing a choked moan from her throat. Her pleasure cresting ever nearer, Helen threw back her head as her body moved of its own volition. Sweat beaded across her chest, stray curls of hair sticking to her body and his as Nikola moved against her, his lips never leaving her skin for more than a moment.

Their bodies were in sync, moving and pushing and teasing each other until Helen’s body gave out and her orgasm hit in waves.

“Nikola,” she cried, her body shaking uncontrollably as all her muscles tightened and loosened in erratic spasms. Her vision swam, the blue-grey of Nikola’s eyes slipping in and out of focus as he forced her body to find more reserves of pleasure.

Nikola was still moving, still bearing down on her as she came back to her senses. His mouth hovered inches above her own as she forced her overtired body to move against him, to draw him to the same mind melting climax she had ridden.

“Love you,” he grunted just as his face changed, eyes darkening as his skin grew colder before he threw his head back and came with a dark, guttural cry of her name.

With a final, pitiful thrust, Nikola collapsed on top of her, panting hard. The room was silent except for their breathing for the longest time.

“Totally worth the wait,” Nikola wheezed and Helen couldn’t help but laugh.

“Totally,” she agreed, shaking her head as her hands traced absent patterns on his back.

Chuckling, Nikola tried to ease himself off of her but Helen was having none of it. She tightened her grip, unwilling to let them part. Nikola raised his head, giving her a wry smile as he rearranged his limbs around her.

“As much as I’m loving this,” he said quietly, “if we move further to the centre of the bed, I can offer round two.”

“Round two?” Helen echoed, arching an eyebrow. “Very full of yourself.”

“No, you’re full of me.”

With a light slap to his ass, Helen rolled, pinning Nikola to the bed with a strength that surprised her. Her limbs were still heavy, muscle lax and body sated. But somehow the promise of round two managed to stir her strength. And, well, Nikola seemed just as boneless as her. And perfectly content to let his eyes wander over her body as she hovered over him.

“Do continue,” he purred, throwing his arms above his head. “I am at your disposal.”

“And my mercy,” Helen breathed, leaning down to nip at his jaw. She could feel his cock beginning to stir within her, the sensation as exciting as it was fascinating. His refractory period had always been remarkable, but this was taking it to new heights.

“The things you do to me…” Nikola sighed, rotating his hips in a lazy circle beneath her. With a grin, Helen sat up properly, shifting her hips in the perfect counter rhythm to him. The first stirrings of pleasure began to seep through her body, making her forget about the mess they had created. Instead she focused on Nikola, watching the ways his eyes drank in the sight of her, the way the muscles of his torso shifted and pulsed in response to her movements. He was beautiful like this, lying prone beneath her. She wanted to capture the image, to keep it in her mind at all times. She never wanted to forget him just as he was.

“What are you doing?”

The lazy rhythm of their hips stuttered as they both looked around for the sound of the intrusion.

“Adam,” Helen breathed as her eyes found the intruders. He was cocking his head, watching the point where their bodies joined with a disjointed fascination.

“Oh fuck,” Nikola growled, surging forwards and almost throwing Helen to the ground. She supposed it had something to do with misguided notions surrounding her modesty but, in reality, she couldn’t find it in her to care. Her mind was too preoccupied, trying to make sense of Adam’s sudden appearance.

“We never left…” she murmured as she picked herself up off the floor. Her eyes met Nikola’s terrified gaze and she knew he’d come to the same conclusion.

“Couldn’t let you leave,” Adam said, his gaze drifting over their naked bodies. “Far too many stories…”

Closing her eyes, Helen found herself beginning to pray…

This was not the class reunion she had envisioned.


End file.
